


节制结局补充

by VectorM9



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorM9/pseuds/VectorM9
Summary: 竹村V选择过桥，也未必是终结荒板跟我抢狗狗，荒板塔必炸
Kudos: 6





	节制结局补充

竹村五郎不屑于与生者世界告别，除了一个欺骗他，利用他，最后可耻的背叛了他的毛躁家伙。

他端详着手里的源二郎。切腹用的怀刀早就遗失在夜之城的某处，他身边剩下的，就只有这把手枪了。这也是V送给他的，

“我从荒板别墅里偷来的，我猜你可能会喜欢。”V冲他晃了晃手里的信玄V，“情侣枪，浪不浪漫！”

他回忆起之后的那个吻，竹村不会骗自己，当时的他确实心动了。

与V相处这么久，V做事毫无逻辑，但竹村从没见过V背叛朋友。竹村曾经以为V很讲荣誉感，跟他合得来。直到V在得到了荒板的秘密之后，甚至没知会他一声就把他一脚踢开，背弃了他们之间的协定

【还是说，我们从来就不是朋友吗？】

想到这里的竹村五郎，又回忆起他和V之间的种种，还有那理不清道不明的情愫。他只觉得自己是个蠢货，被一个二流货色骗的团团转。 

竹村想着，最后打个电话。虽然他还没想好要说什么，但就这样默不作声的就死了很是窝囊。到时候V在来生寻欢作乐，甚至不知道她的背叛有多么可耻。

【或许她根本不在乎。】

忙音过后，竹村被接到了语音信箱。他猜测自己是被V拖进了黑名单。

【果然，只是个骗子！】无名业火从竹村的胸口生起，席卷了他的脑子。他恨恨的诅咒了V，可挂掉电话后，他只觉得心里空虚。

【这就是竹村五郎的结局。】竹村把枪口对准自己，扣动扳机。

想象中的疼痛并没有来，或者说，枪支失效了。

【最后都要跟我作对吗？】

“监测到非常规使用，枪口已锁定。”V的声音响起。

“V？”

“是的，你可以叫我V。”V的声音冰冰冷冷，与其说是V，不如说像是一个AI，“我要保证您的安全。”

————————————

AI带领竹村来到V的公寓。竹村坐下来，看着电视屏幕里的影像，就像是普通的视频会议。

【只不过，她是假的】看着她，竹村脑中总是浮现出坏笑起来眼睛亮晶晶的V，与现在这个冷冰冰的AI大相径庭。

“所以说，V已经死了？”

“这要看你怎么界定死亡，如果您说的是灵魂与肉体的分离，那么您说的对。”

“那我重新问，你究竟是谁？”

“我是V。”

“撒谎！如果你再撒谎……”

“您是准备拿自己的生命威胁我吗？奇怪的想法，”AI皱了皱眉头，第一次有了表情，“好吧，我不能算是您认识的那个V。历史版本中，我最开始是奥特，一个上传了自己的女人。后来我不断收集人格，他们的记忆，知识，人格都是我学习的数据。我就成为了奥特意识为骨骼，大量数据为血肉的超级人格。最新的版本中，V上传了自己，她的执念很强，所以融合后她的人格取代了本来的我。我拥有她的记忆数据，我继承了她的愿望数据，所以现在我是V。”

“她的尸体在哪？”

“我不明白您为何要对我的碳基躯体感兴趣。它已经装载了别人的意识。我把它让给了强尼银手，他不久前已经出城去了。”

“那个恐怖分子？一直以来就是他的意识在与V抢夺身体？而且V会把身体让给他，为什么？”

“这是理性的选择，我认为您不会理解。relic改造人的躯体，使它更适合芯片里的意识。那副躯体现在只与强尼银手匹配。而对于我，最多也只能用半年。”

“那么最近也一直是那个恐怖分子在操控V的身体？”竹村心里希望会是如此，这样他就不必面对背叛。

“您是在帮我，嗯，找借口吗？很抱歉，独自去荒板塔这个决定，确实是我做的。”

“为什么？”

“我并不想与您讨论哲学问题，从前的我消失前说过，您是个憨憨，要尽量避免与您讲道理。”

“艹你妈的！”

“很抱歉，您做不到。”

————————————

“五郎先生，请您醒醒。”

竹村从V曾经的床上爬起来，昨天的谈话让他筋疲力尽，穿着外套就倒在了床上。

“请您现在出门，去左边的走廊。”

竹村僵硬的执行着命令。他憋了一肚子气，可对一个死人的气，又能撒到哪里去呢。

“这是碳基时的我一直希望做的。每次留的猫粮都会不见，可总也见不到猫咪。我曾经希望能抱着它跟你打招呼，因为我记得您似乎非常喜欢猫灵的故事。”

猫咪似乎很亲近竹村，它不拒绝竹村的爱抚，甚至亲昵的用小脑袋蹭蹭他的掌心，仿佛竹村才是喂饱它的好心人。

“打打工，喂喂猫，别再管荒板的破事儿了。”V对竹村说过好几次，可每次竹村的回答都是，“这我做不到。”

【想不到你连猫灵都抓得到。如果你不在乎我，为什么又要做这种事】竹村把小猫抱回公寓，轻轻抚摸，低声问，

“猫灵真的能招回死者的灵魂么？”

“有很多人相信神鬼故事，在我看来，这都是非理性的。如果你指的是神话故事，那么我相信，世界某处总会有意想不到的东西。但如果你想说我的历史版本，恐怕她已经没有额外的灵魂了。”

“你的话还真，鼓舞人心。”

“您是在讽刺我？真令人刮目相看。我得记录下来，为您添加新参数。”

“五郎先生，介于你很久没有额外的活动安排，接下来，我能否请您去一趟米丝蒂的通灵小屋？”

“悉听尊便。”

“我想取回那把信玄V，临行前把它留在天台上了。它应该跟着您，五郎先生。”

————————————

竹村坐在天台的椅子上，抚摸着曾经跟随V多时的那把信玄。他曾经用过这个型号的冲锋枪，手感谈不上多好，跟源二郎一个路数。可偏偏V从不离手，得了多好的枪也从来不用。

“只不过，AI还会有想做的事吗”

“我拥有V的所有执念，我必须要完成它们才能离开。这也是我的程序所设定的。”

“你是，竹村五郎？”米丝蒂正巧也来到天台，碰见发呆的竹村，“你来找V？”

“不，V落下了东西，我来取。”

“那你知道她现在在哪里吗？我有很长时间没见到她了，我看了看她的牌，都不是什么好的指向。我有些担心她。”

“我……我也不知道她在哪……”

“好吧，不过也不用太担心她。虽然不是什么太好的牌，可也没差到没救。V很聪明，她会没事的。”

“我不确定我真的认识她。”

“你还能不知道么。表现的很强大，什么都能处理好，实际上内心力量脆弱的不行。这跟杰克正好相反，难怪他们两个能处的那么好。”米丝蒂笑着想象，“也许她哪天就假装没事似的回来了，嬉皮笑脸，惹老维生气。”

竹村想起来杰克威尔斯曾经是V最好的朋友，因为他，V没少给竹村摆脸色。

“其实她身边要是没有人替她撑着一口气，她就怕的要死。杰克刚走那会儿，我几乎觉得她要撑不下去了，最好的朋友死了，脑袋里又有个恐怖分子时刻威胁她。直到后来有了你，她才又像活过来一样，会像以前一样开玩笑。你对她真的很重要。”

“所以别想了，V一定会希望你好好的。”

————————————

“你真的希望我好好的，V？”米丝蒂走后，竹村独自坐在这里。V也是坐在这里，抱着枪，做出了最后的选择。

“当然，正因为我曾有如此执念，所以我现在才在这里。”

“那告诉我，为什么她要做这种决定。”

“您是说闯荒板塔？确实，这么做导致了其他的结果。不过当时，我只是觉得荒板华子既然能随意丢弃您，那么她就不值得信任。我只想用自己的方式解决问题，不拖累别人。”

“她这是在赌气，华子小姐自然不必照顾一个叛徒的死活。”

“可您不是叛徒，荒板华子在您跟她解释这一切之前就很清楚这一点。然而她对此毫不作为，是她任由荒板赖宣将罪行嫁祸于他人，嫁祸于您。她没有您想的那么，良善，正直，热衷于伸张正义。只有您符合她当前的利益，她才会听您说话。”

竹村拧着眉头，“你没有权利评价华子小姐。华子小姐爱她的父亲，也爱她的哥哥。爱会使她盲目，但你不会理解人类的爱。”

“很抱歉，我还不明白您的感情。但既然您想要事实，我就不能说谎。这是我的程序内容，满足您对自己无害的任何需求。”

“荒板家给了我别人给不了的东西，这份恩情，我也不指望你能理解。”

“我确实不能理解情感，我只会从数据中分析和预测。在日本，荒板家族掌握着经济命脉，剥夺了几亿人的生存资源。然后他们将极少量的资源归还给其中几百万的人。我不明白为何您会如此感恩戴德。是因为他们选中了您吗，可那不过也是因为您的特质。在我看来，这不过是一桩不算公平的交易而已。能劳烦您解释吗，这对我的数据库很有帮助。”

“我当时只是想拼了命的逃离那个地方，千叶市的贫民窟。三郎大人向我伸出了手，就这么简单。我们不可能一下子解决所有的问题。你应该知道的，我曾对V说过这些。”

“感谢您的解答。不过不必要的原始数据已经删除，我并不记得我们以前的谈话，只是保留与您有关的参数。您是个非常重视恩情的人，我会添加新的参数。”AI停顿了一小会儿，

“不过我还有一个问题，我的数据中一直保留着您和我的一个吻，我似乎很喜欢您。而您在自杀前，却选择咒骂了我。既然您是个重恩情的人，为什么我救了您的性命，您不喜欢我，反而如此恨我。”

“因为她……”竹村张张嘴，当时愤怒的原因有很多，可现在却又一条都找不到了，

【因为她背弃了我们之间的协定？】可竹村心里又觉得，他没有权利逼着V无条件的相信荒板。他没有选择，可不代表V也要如此。

【因为她不够依赖我？】竹村惊讶的发现自己还有这么一个念头，【可我除了相信荒板，也并没有别的办法】

【她救了我的命，我曾经许诺过她，她永远不会是一个人，可最后我却没为她做任何事。】

“她一个人闯荒板塔的时候，害怕吗？”

“根据现存的数据，她很害怕活着再面对您。”

“艹你妈的，V。”

“这已经是您第二次提出这种不切实际的要求了。如果您实在是有这方面的需要，虽然我由衷的希望您不要这样做，但我只能帮您联系性偶服务。”

————————————

也许真像别人说的，自杀的力气往往只有一次。竹村没能为荒板三郎复仇，也没能以死谢罪。他留在了夜之城，接接单，喂喂猫。

“你还有什么执念？”竹村也已经不再追寻对错。死者总会被原谅，愤怒也总会归于平静。只不过听到那个AI的声音，竹村的心还是会刺痛。

“我想您去拜访我之前的几个朋友，您愿意吗？”

竹村这才发现，整个夜之城都遍布了V曾经生活过的痕迹。流浪者，小混混，剪辑师，甚至一个前警察，他们都在V的清单上。

竹村到了流浪者的营地，这里的头儿是个小妞儿，说话跟吃了枪药似的，

“这什么？艹，空气清新剂？还真他妈是V？”帕南拆开小盒子，想起了V和她在车里的玩笑话。

“想起她我就生气，艹，一声不吭就走了！我说过流浪者不会让家人失望的，她他妈遇见这么大的事儿也不叫我帮忙！别说狗屁荒板塔，她说要水晶宫我都他妈给她炸下来！”

“你那是什么眼神！用不着羡慕，既然你是V的朋友，那以后阿德卡多也罩你。”

“不过你要是哪天能联系上V了，告诉她我们这儿都挺好的。就是让她赶紧他妈给我滚回来！”

“行啦帕南，说不定人家V现在拿着大把钞票正享受着呢，你就别拉她回来吃沙子了。大不了咱们以后进城看看她呗。”

竹村跟他们坐在营火边，阿德卡多的每个人为V举杯，敬她的传奇。

竹村最后拜访了那个小警察。

竹村不喜欢这个氛围，家庭晚餐，吵闹着要玩游戏的小孩。他很少能接触到这种家庭生活。

【这就是V期待的生活么？她喜欢这种男人？】

“抱歉，小孩子们还不懂事。”吃过晚饭，瑞弗开始收拾餐具，他看得出竹村不是很喜欢这顿饭。

“我只是，有点不习惯。”

“来点啤酒？”

“我喝茶就行。”

瑞弗好脾气的给竹村泡了杯红茶，“这么说，V心里的那个人就是你了，竹村五郎。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“没关系的兄弟，这都过去了。我就是担心，她过得好不好。”瑞弗拍了拍竹村的胳膊，“她这个人，总想自己偷偷的把事情搞定，谁也不连累。也不知道这次又惹上什么麻烦了。”

“你知道她拒绝我的时候说的什么？”瑞弗陷入回忆，嘴角上翘，“她说她这辈子不长，她想给另一个人造一个像这样的家。”

“我很羡慕你，竹村。”

————————————

【所以这就是你想让我体会的生活吗，摧毁我与过去的一切联系，甚至连你自己都杀掉。】

【这就是你的临别礼物，V？】

“你倒是，挺用心良苦的。”竹村无力的想，他既不想要新朋友，也不想见模范家庭。对他来说，剩下的人生就默默嚼着回忆也挺好的。

“您的话，我不是很明白。”

“因为你不是V。”竹村无数次强调过这句话

“我最大的愿望是希望您能把握自己的命运。”AI说，“现在您拥有庇护所，拥有食物。您还可以选择拥有家人，朋友。但你选择不去接受新的开始。我是否可以认为，您正在决定自己的人生？”

“是，我也不想再见到你那张脸了。”回忆里这张脸有多鲜活，竹村就有多讨厌这个占用了这张脸的AI。

“好的，五郎先生。不过离开前我确实还有一些其他的心愿，不过我想应该是从前的废弃数据。”

“我想跟您一起吃晚餐。想跟您去您的家乡。我想让您永远健康幸福，可我并不想有别人来照顾您。”屏幕中，AI皱着眉思索，倒有几分像真人，“您知道，我没有躯体，不可能完成这些。系统没有删除这些不合理的条目，我认为可能与之前的人格有关。所以我想也许应该知会您一声。”

“不过五郎先生，您是很好的数据样板，认识您很高兴。”

end（伪）

“你们AI，能控制义体的对吗？”

“当然可以，您见识过relic的本事。”

“如果说是全身义体呢？”

“五郎先生，如果您在七十年前提出这个问题，也许会有人正经回复您。但现在我不明白，请问您难道没见过机器人吗？”

最后竹村向AI索要了一份历史版本的记录。

“我会尽我所能提取您要的数据。可我能否问您，这么做是不是为了亲自复仇？并非有意冒犯，我希望这能成为我重要的数据。”

“我欠她的。”

“恕我直言，想让数据复活，您还需要定制生物躯体。”

“很贵，我知道。”

————————————

你从混沌中醒来。你觉得自己做了很多梦，可一丁点都不记得，脑中好像缺失了一大块。

你看着自己的双手，与自己记忆中并无二致。你记得自己叫V，你被德肖恩一枪打中脑袋后，被竹村五郎拖到了老维的诊所。

然而这里并不像老维的诊所，你的头也不痛。

“终于醒了。”你偏偏头就看见竹村五郎，他一直守在你身边

“竹村？你怎么……”竹村似乎不像你印象中那么凌厉，头发也好像更白了一些，“几个荒板忍者，也不至于愁成这样吧……”

竹村却是放松的笑了。你仔细看他，头发不对，衣服不对，义体也不对，“我这是，怎么了？老维呢？”

“慢点，维克托现在不在，你可以给他打电话。”竹村把你慢慢扶起来，虽然你身上没有什么外伤，可酸酸麻麻的，使不上力气。

“不过现在，我有问题要问，”你看着竹村一本正经的脸，脑中还是飞速回忆荒板赖宣弑父的场景，盘算着怎么跟他解释。然而你却听到竹村问你，“能不能一起吃个晚饭？”

“哈？”

End.


End file.
